


And what did you expect me to do?

by Savannah_Sturm



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah_Sturm/pseuds/Savannah_Sturm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Olicity, a romantic dinner and people being incosiderate of other’s feelings. (it’s my first olicity drabble and probably has more than one mistake, so sorry in advance, hope you won’t hate it!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And what did you expect me to do?

“I actually have no idea of what is going on. And you know how that makes me feel.” Her voice interrupts the silence in the foundry.

He looks at her with those eyes because he knows. 

“Yes, it drives me crazy! And you’re doing absolutely nothing about it, which really gives me a lot to thi.” she’s throwing her hands in the air like a maniac, so he has to try something to make things work one way or the another.

“Fe-li-ci-ty” with his voice low in an attempt to calm her down and get her attention.

“Oh no, no no, don’t Fe-li-ci-ty me, I ain’t no time for any of that! We’re in the middle of a crisis Oliver, don’t know if you noticed!”

“I did notice that. I’m just thinking that maybe, just maybe, you should try to redefine your priorities. Or maybe remember that we’re about to lose on of the best tables in the restaurant. And amazing food that is just waiting for us right now…”

He puts his hands on her shoulder, as he always does, and she looks back at him with doey eyes, a silent request of understanding her reasons.

“I know, i know. And I feel really bad. I swear I need just five more minutes!”

He rolls his eyes. “When it comes to you and  _this_  it is never five minutes”

“That’s not true! And by the way you-re being incosiderate of her feelings!” she whispers the last words giggling, turning around again.

“Well maybe I am, but I know someone else who’s being inconsiderate of someone’s feelings right now. And I think you happen to know this person pretty well” He leaves a trail of kisses down her neck, trying to distract her and making sure his point is clearly expressed.

“Well, I guess I kind of deserved it this time… Not that a distraction is not welcomed”

She soon looses the focus on what she’s doing, as it always happens when he gets in the way.

“Well you deserve it very much, and I have a lot of other distractions planned after the dessert..” She turns to him in a flash, for sure now he’s got her complete attention.

“I think we better get to the dinner as soon as possible then, no time to waste!”

He smiles and the sudden change, happy to have won his battle again. She eagerly kisses him, and for a moment he forgets about the dinner, wanting it to be over already, to have her all for him without chances of anyone interrupting them. Maybe they can skip the desserts after all…

When their lips part the look in each other’s eyes and smile. Calm moments like this are the ones to appreciate the most, also considering how rare they are for them.

He gives her the coat and while they’re going to the car he can’t help blurting out.

“You know I gladly accept and love all your obssessions, but seriously, her feelings? Even giving names is fine.. But isn’t it a little bit too much?”

He stops walking for a moment and turns to look at her face to see her hiding a laugh just in time to declare:

“Oh Oliver” with a perfectly serious face “nothing’s ever too much for her… And by the way what did you expect me to do? Laptops need love too!”


End file.
